A very angelic Christmas
by fat-pink-unicorn
Summary: ***Sam doesn't like Christmas and he doesn't like working in store with Christmas decorations. But it stops being so bad when he meets a weird customer in trench coat who is obsessed with figurines of angels.*** Slight AU: Cas is still the angel but Wichesters aren't hunters. Sam/Cas pre-slash. No beta, all mistakes are mine.


The truth is, Sam doesn't like Christmas. He knows that for other people it's magical time of the year, full of family love and joy. But he never got a chance to experience that kind of feelings, not with dead mother, almost always drunk dad and older brother who thinks that the best present for Christmas is bunch of porn magazines. But Dean likes Noel, he has happy memories from Before, when Mary was alive and they were just normal family. After he and Dean moved out when Sam has started college in Stanford, Dean has given up on persuading Sam that Christmas are something special and they usually just hang out together on Christmas dinner, watching a game and drinking beer.

Sam working in December in store with decorations, filled with Christmas stuff, is kind of ironic.

It wasn't his idea, but he was asked to do it by his friend Rebecca because they were short of staff and he couldn't refuse her. And even with his full ride scholarship, extra money wasn't something he would throw away lightly.

So here he is, bored and annoyed with constant noise of cheesy Christmas songs, standing in ridiculous reindeer antlers , trying to help customers to pick the best decorations, even though he has no idea what he's doing. All people visiting shop look the same for him, with excited eyes and cheerful laughter, and all he can do is to play nice and answer their neverending questions with fake smile.

Only one person caught his attention.

He notices this guy immediately after he enters the door. He's gorgeous with ruffled black hair, full pink lips and firm chin. He's wearing only light trench coat and he looks like he's unaffected with chilly weather outside.

Sam continues to watch him curiously. The stranger isn't behaving like the rest of the crowd, running through the shop and touching everything. Instead he goes straight to the shelf with figurines and starts browse them thoroughly. He takes interest in two of them, representing the angels, but that's where his determinations withers. The weird customer just stares at them. They seem to stare back.

Sam can't tell who's winning.

After half of hour, Sam takes pity on guy and walks toward him.

"Hi!" he says brightly "I'm Sam. How can I help you?"

The man takes his eyes off the figurines and looks directly at him. Sam is taken aback with the blue intense of this stare and blushes under the gaze.

"I just thought you look confused…" he stutters, not sure why he's explaining himself, and shows the staff's badge "And I'm here to help."

After few long seconds the man finally answer him.

"Yes, you're right. I do have a certain problem and you're assistance in solving it would be very welcome." To Sam's suprise, he reaches his hand and says "Hello, Sam. My name is Castiel."

"Um, hello, Castiel." Sam shakes offered hand. It's warm and strong and this time Sam's smile is genuine. "What's the problem, then?"

"I can't decide which one of these" Castiel points at two figurines he watched earlier "is more pleasant looking."

Sam takes the figurines in hand. They both are angels, one bigger with black wings made of feathers and second presents chubby Amor with childish face.

"I like this one better" he announces, giving Cas angel with black wings "It looks more angel-like."

Cas takes the figurine and says in tone of casual conversation:

"Did you know, Sam, that angels don't really look like that? They true form is very different form anthropomorphic version in which they're usually represented in folklore."

Sam knows. He had taken religious studies as faculty in college and always liked mythology, for what he was repeatedly called a geek by Dean.

"Yeah." he nods "Like cherubs with four faces, some of them animalistic?"

Castiel seems to be pleased with Sam's knowledge and smiles softly at him.

"Exactly." He contemplates the chosen figurine for a while and says "But I guess you're right, this one is more realistic. Angels take human children as vessels only if they have no other choice."

Sam has no idea what other man is talking about but fortunately he doesn't expect an answer.

"I will purchase this. Thank you Sam, you have my gratitude."

Sam laughs at serious tone of Castiel's voice.

"You can have my help anytime." And he means it.

He feels a little regret as he waves goodbye to Castiel. He would like to talk to this strange, but fascinating customer more.

So Sam is surprised but glad when Castiel comes back next day. And the next next day. Actually, he shows up every day without a fail, always buying only figurines of angels. It becomes the ritual that Sam helps him with a choice and chats with him about anything and everything. Usually Sam tells him about college and after few conversations he opens up to the point he complains about work and Dean. Castiel always listen to him without judgment and in return shares more facts about angels and other human beliefs. Sam is enjoying it too, but he finds himself wanting to know more about the man. But he doesn't push it, doesn't want to ruin their new fragile relationship. Those little talks are the highlight of his day.

Only once Castiel says something personal. It's when Sam asks him why is he buying so many angels.

"They remind me of my family." he almost whisper. His blue eyes are dimmed with nostalgia. "I… don't live with them anymore. This is the only way I can feel closer to them."

Sam fights the urge to hold Castiel close and never let him be alone again.

Finally the day of Christmas Eve comes and Sam's misery is almost over. Unexpectedly, the feeling is bittersweet because it also means he won't be seeing Castiel again. Sam tries to gather a courage to ask his new friend for a phone number.

"So." He swallows, looking anywhere but at Castiel "I guess your hunt for angels is done."

"I guess it is." The man easily agrees.

Sam is desperately looking for another topic for conversation, wanting to delay the inevitable.

"By the way, you never told me what are your plans for Christmas?"

Castiel shrugs, his expression lost and alone again, like that time when he mentioned his family. Sam feels the lump in his throat and his heart clenches painfully. Suddenly he has a vision of Castiel sitting alone on table, surrounded only by angel's figurines. It's not something he can calmly accept.

On impulse he blurts out:

"Because if you don't have any, you can go to my house for Christmas dinner."

Castiel raises his eyes, hopeful but uncertain.

"Do you really mean it? I heard that Christmas is a family time…"

Sam cuts him off in mid-sentence:

"It was going to be only Dean and me anyway. We can use some company. Besides, it's supposed to be also time with friends, so you fit."

It's the first time when Sam sees Castiel's real, wide smile and it takes his breath away.

"Then I will be glad to celebrate the birth of God's son with you, Sam." He pauses and adds "Did you know that Jesus wasn't really born in December?"

Oh yeah, Sam thinks to himself, Christmas this year are going to be very special.


End file.
